1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driver chip and a display apparatus including the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a driver chip having bumps with increased area and a display apparatus including the driver chip.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electronic devices such as mobile communication terminals, digital cameras, notebook computers and computer monitors include an image display device to display an image. A flat panel display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, is usually used as the image display device.
The liquid crystal display device displays an image using liquid crystal. Liquid crystal display devices have been widely used in the image display industry because they are thin and exhibit low weight, low power consumption and low operation voltage.
The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel and a driver chip to operate the liquid crystal display panel.
The driver chip converts image data provided from an external source into a drive signal for operating the liquid crystal display panel. The driver chip also provides the drive signal to the liquid crystal display. The driver chip is connected to the liquid crystal display panel by a chip on glass (COG) process to reduce manufacturing costs. According to the COG sealing process, an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) is interposed between the driver chip and the liquid crystal display panel. The ACF is then compressed at a high temperature so that the driver chip is electrically connected to the liquid crystal display panel.
The driver chip includes conductive bumps. The conductive bumps electrically connect the driver chip to the liquid crystal display panel. The number of conductive bumps may be identical to the number of data lines and gate lines formed on the liquid crystal display panel. As liquid crystal display panels have been made with higher resolutions, the number of data lines and gate lines has increased. Accordingly, the number of the conductive bumps in the driver chip has also increased.
However, since the area where the conductive bumps are to be formed is limited, the interval between the conductive bumps has been reduced as the number of conductive bumps has increased, thereby downsizing each of the conductive bumps. Thus, during the COG process using the ACF, failures may occur leading to short or opened circuits.